Monster
by Dajypop
Summary: Second entry for the contest on The Jenova Project. The failed experiments speak to an unfortunate human. Angst, horror, gore.


**AN: This is going to be a darker piece for The-Jenova-Project's contest. It will be written in a similar way to Do The Time, in an odd POV, from the character's words, as them speaking. I'm not sure how to explain it...but you'll see. Other person speaking in italics. :3**

OC, OC POV, Gore

********************************************************************************

**Monster**

A human...? In here? What...what are you doing back here? No human should be in these reaches of the compound...worried? Of course, I'm worried! NO! Do not approach...please, keep your distance. Why, you ask? Because I am a monster.

Sound normal? That may be the case...I've always been fond of my accent...but the shell of a being that houses the voice is in no way pleasurable. It is no more a feast for the eyes than the mangled corpse of a bird or snake that a cat would bring you as a token of love. I am in no way 'beautiful', like _he_ is. They made him special...they didn't go through the intense testing they did with me and those in this room.

No, no, get your hands away from there! Flow is in no way harmless, despite what you may think from her appearance. She may seem small and fragile, but she is pumped full of more of those hideous cells than your precious 'Sephiroth'. Fond of him? Tch. I'm fond of him like I'm fond of my own features. We in the Forgotten Room wish that he would just hurry up and die.

What has he _done_? _What has he __**done**_? Can you not see it? Foolish human, he is the success! What more does a useless first attempt yearn for than to be that which succeeded? What is more important to a failure than to become what was designed for it? Look at us! We were all humans once.

Start with Flow; she was young, still in her prime, when they abducted her off the streets, away from her family, at the meager age of sixteen! She had her whole life ahead of her, she was exactly what she wanted with herself. The first few days she was here, she screamed so much that they repeatedly shocked her vocal chords until her throat swelled up and she could hardly get out a pained squeak! They injected her with enough Jenova cells to poison the normal person's natural balance and kill them, but all it did was morph her into twisted angel of disease that she is today. Look at that face; she looks more like a dragonfly with feathered wings and bristles for hair...she hardly looks like a woman at all, and she cannot speak directly. She speaks telepathically to those she trusts.

Look here, this is Edgar. Edgar was once a rich, powerful man wanting more power in the world. He took ShinRa's interests to heart and offered himself to science to become more powerful. He didn't know what it was he was getting into; he ended up as this behemoth, barely able to utter a noise with how disfigured he is. He periodically melts into himself and more is formed; the Jenova cells they injected him with break down his cell structure every fifteen minutes and he sinks more to the floor, only to have more of his hideous, mucky skin flake over the rest and begin to travel down his body.

Over here, dear human, is the creature we call 'Longitude.' Nobody knows if it was a woman or a man, it doesn't speak for fear of killing us all. Longitude's voice box was repeatedly given shots of Jenova-induced steroids in order to produce in it a voice that, if ever used, will be able to power through enemies and explode their ear drums, eyes, and brains, along with any nearby glass. However, each time its voice is used, it dies more inside. It is the oldest experiment here, and will, hopefully, be the first of us to reach that blissful end.

Yes, this tank...if you look closely, you will see it's six occupants. Well, one, now, but there was a time when all six were their own being; this is Octavius Duna, otherwise known as Occis, Tali, Vinamu, Usen, Dulai and Nato. They were fourteen when their family sold them to ShinRa for money, for they were very poor and could not afford to take care of twelve children anymore. The sextuplets were placed in a giant tank, much like this, and their food was bathed in cells. They were fed like fish, and over time, they began to have the same mentality. One day, their tank was removed from our humble room and taken away, only to return with one six-headed occupant. There are other limbs and parts hanging off, I know, but this is also not what we want.

...no, they do not speak, either. The only experiment in here with the ability to communicate freely is myself. I was made to be a pivotal negotiator, someone who could get my way no matter what, be it by force or by my words. I was given an exceptional brain and rationality, considering they found me half-dead in the street and decided to rebuild me. But what sort of rebuild is this?

Yes, that is right. Run, scream, tremble in terror of my horrible form. I know, I am ugly, just as the rest of us in here. I have not but a mouth on my face, I cannot see. I can smell with my tongue, and you carry the strong scent of a human. I am completely hairless, and my arms are too long and bulky for me to be able to hold them and stand upright, so I slouch. My legs are covered in fine scales and my body was forced to need a long, thick tail to balance out my walking abilities. I have holes for ears on either side of my head, but they are hard to see in the pale light we have in here.

Now, run along little human, no one in here holds you in high regard, either. You should run before one of us gets the urge to kill. I assure you that 366 would just love to shred you to bits and consume you; he is what you would call a marrow vampire, I suppose. He looks much like a jungle cat, and will find you soon if you do not escape.

*********************************************************************************

AN: I really don't know if I like this, but I feel I accurately portrayed a bit of pain in this. I wanted to write for the second condition of the contest; the failed experiments. There's so much out there about Sephiroth that I wanted to write something about those forgotten, unmentioned experiments that don't get enough love. I hope this is decent enough!


End file.
